


So You're a Black Cat huh

by Mizu7



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hollistein - Freeform, catmilla, fluff for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short collection of "Catmilla" adventures. Carmilla in her cat form and how Laura deals with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Me!

**Author's Note:**

> These were previously posted on my tumblr many moons ago. Thought it was about time to move it here.

“….Carm….not right now, I’m doing homework” she said just as Carmilla’s hand just barely hovered over her shoulder, like a newly developed sense to detect when the vampire was bored and being ignored.

The first few times were fine, a few hours working straight deserved a break via making out until sleep came. It was nice but now realizing her paper was due tomorrow and not even close to being completed there wasn’t much room for a break. 

“…" 

Carmilla huffed, gently dropping her chin on top of her head, watching her fingers dart over the keyboard, vaguely reminded of a pianist creating a beautiful and unwritten piece. 

”…when?“ 

Laura shrugged,"I don’t know…depends on how long you want to keep pestering me?” she grumbled, keeping her eyes on the screen. 

She didn’t see the slow head turn downwards and her piercing eyes glaring at her, Laura felt it. Her fingers paused for a moment, realizing lack of a snarky comment and presence. 

Regret filled the pit of her stomach, she spun around in her chair, finding the dorm room empty,“Uh…Carm?”

One would assume she decided to leave and let Laura alone to work but she knew better. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, searching the dark corners of the room for a hint of evil vampirey eyes on the prowl. 

But instead, her laptop began to beep, followed by a short grunt resembling a meow. 

Laura’s face paled. 

Carmilla, now in the form of a large house cat today, stared at Laura straight in the eyes, showing no remorse as her tail flicked around in annoyance and her butt feeling the warmth of the laptop under her. Of course other random keys were pushed in the process, adding a long line of ‘ijijjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii’ to her paper. 

“H-hey! Carmilla no!" 

Despite knowing full well that this angry ball of black fur was her girlfriend, she still couldn’t bring herself to outright shove her right off the desk. Cupping her hands underneath the felines arms, she quickly picked her up and placed her to the left of the computer. 

Carmilla made no move to struggle, but continued to watch her, unamused. 

"Come on Carm just, a bit longer ok?” she offered a small smile as she held down the backspace key.

She blinked slowly once. 

Assuming it was some kind of understand, Laura re-positioned herself and began to type again. 

Moments of silence passed save of the clicking of keys under her fingertips. She kept her eyes back on the screen, though knowing full well that Carmilla remained utterly still and staring straight at her. 

Her yellow eyes and dangerously thin slits stayed on her, unmoving, not blinking. Her long black tail curled around her paws as she sat there, straight and almost regal. 

Finally, after Laura glanced between the cat staring at her like she were her next meal and her homework several times, Carmilla snorted.

Then plopped onto the desk, completely covering the laptop’s fan and her head rubbing against her hands. She mewled lightly. 

“Carm come on…” she sighed, pausing a moment to gently scratch the top of her head with her finger,“Don’t be so mopey" 

The cat glared up at her, if she could talk it would sound something like,'I’m NOT being mopey’. 

Laura smiled, shaking her head and continued to work. She never had a cat back home, but enough cat videos and visiting friends with cats was enough information to know how to survive. For the most part. The fact that said cat was her girlfriend and she could understand her was a big reason for her not being dead yet. God help anyone else with normal cats. 

Carmilla meowed, a full on classified as a cat noise, and nudged her face under Laura’s hands as she typed. 

"Carm….why…”

Determined, Laura continued to type despite there being a cat face in the way, her fingers brushed against her silky fur, which is just what she wanted as she began to purr. This would seemingly be the best compromise until Carmilla became too comfortable and shifted, rolling on her back obnoxiously to stretch out, knocking several books right off the desk and forcing her face under her hands. 

Another long line of “aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd” was added to her paper.  

“Yeah ok this isn’t working kitty" 

Laura quickly scooped the cat in her arms and gently placed her in her lap. Carmilla let out a surprised yelp, looking up at the girl looking surprised and rather annoyed. Her eyes now big and black, and right now, looking rather adorable and very less intimidating. 

"Carmilla, let me finish this paper and we can roll around in bed for as long as you want ok?” she offered, running a hand along her spine and tail. 

Carmilla immediately began purring again, turning around twice before curling up on her lap. 

Laura froze in place, awaiting another obstacle but the soft vibrations told her that she was safe…for now. 

“…ok….this is doable”

Every once and awhile Carmilla would move, readjust herself but for the next hour she stayed on Laura’s lap, purring increasing in volume every time warm hands ran across silky fur. 

Twenty minutes of editing, which was a one handed job luckily considering Carmilla had taken one of her hands hostage, when attempting to take her hand back, claws would reach out and bring her back in, and she was done. She smiled, letting out a satisfied sigh as she hit save. 

“Done! Finally…” she started but there was no response,“…Carm?" 

She didn’t notice that the purring stopped and Carmilla was completely unconscious. 

”….are you serious….“

Again, no response. Carmilla’s chest rose and fell at a steady pace, sleeping peacefully though much to Laura’s dismay as her legs were beginning to fall asleep. 

She huffed, ”….fine…be like that, but when I need to pee you’re getting a rude wake up call"


	2. Winter Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick short I wrote during Christmas time last year. Enjoy~

“….yeah I’m turning it off now…yeah the noise stopped……..yeah…..we have a ton of blankets, we’ll be fine…thanks dad. We’ll see you at dinner. Have a good day at work I love you! Byeee!" 

Laura flipped her phone shut and let out a long sigh, her shoulders sagged as she stuffed her hand in the deep pockets of her hoodie seeking warmth. 

Now home for the winter break, she forgot just how much winter there is here. Not that it was a bad thing per say, she woke up each day to snow fall and a beautiful chilly but gentle breeze. The memories she had here. Gone for only a semester and she’s feeling nostalgic as if she had been gone for years. 

She certainly feels much older. 

However, that thought quickly dissipated as she jumped back into her bed, burrowing herself in every single blanket and pillow in the house. 

"…and the verdict?”

Laura peaked out of her mountain blanket fort and find Carmilla, barefoot, sweatpants and a tiny tanktop. But more importantly, with a tardis mug of hot choco in her hands. 

“Heater’s broken. Dad will attempt to fix it when he comes home tonight. Until then, I am not moving” she huffs, her hands slinking out into the cold to retrieve the hot mug. 

Carmilla laughed, carefully climbing over to resume her spot next to her,”It’s not that cold you big baby” 

Laura sat up, feeling the heat from her drink enter her body and nearly burn her hands but she didn’t care, she paused a moment to let out a relieved a sigh, then glared at the vampire beside her, “Shut your face. You have no room to speak on the subject. You can’t feel”

“Ouch" 

"You know what I mean!” she pouted, putting her mug aside she flipped her hoodie on and sunk back into the abyss of blankets. 

“Yes, I’m not bothered by the cold but I can still feel it” Carmilla grinned, leaning over and gently tugging on the stray strands of hair peaking out of her hoodie, “That being said I can feel how cold it is getting and you’re going to be miserable for awhile”

“Thank you for the weather forecast Ms. Karnstien.” she growled, lowered her Dr. Who blanket just enough to glare at the vampire,“ Is there anything else you’d like to add to your report?" 

"Yes. You’re a little brat when you’re cold" 

"And you’re being a horrible girlfriend, leaving me to freeze like this. Be useful and hug me” Laura lifted her arms up, taking the 10 layers of covers with her creating a small opening to the cave of blankets, inviting her in. 

Carmilla smiled, “I have a better idea” 

Had Laura blinked she would have missed the puff of smoke that her girlfriend evaporated into and slink into the bed. 

Laura peered into the darkness but found nothing, “H-hey none of this weird vampire smokey tentacle business, I’m not ready for that…yet” 

But instead, the lump of wear a body would be began to grow and two beautiful yellow eyes peered back. 

It took some awkward fidgeting but eventually, Laura found herself to be the pillow for a full sized black panther. Carmilla lay her massive paws and head on her chest and began to purr. 

“Oh my God you’re heavy…” she laughed, burying her fingers in her dark thick fur,“Lay off the sweets for awhile huh?" 

Carmilla opened one eye to stare into her soul. She didn’t need to words to tell her what she was thinking. They both knew there were still boxes of chocolates left from Christmas they had every intention of devouring before the day was done. 

She laughed, leaning up just enough to place a big dumb kiss on her snout. 

"Thanks Carm" 

Laura forgot about the cold as the sound of thunderous purring lulled her into a dreamless sleep. 


	3. Bear Spray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I think a fluffy Carmilla fanfic where Catmilla gets fleas would be interesting. Maybe she would need to wear a flea collar, or Laura would have to give her a flea bath? Either way, grumpy Carmilla would be frustrated, embarrassed, and adorable.
> 
> \------  
> OHMYGOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon request I may have had too much fun with

“You know…I kinda miss the giant mushrooms and zombies, at least they didn’t fight back when you hit em in the head" 

Danny sighed, wiping her dirty brow with the back of her hand holding a large trident covered in blood and fur. 

"Nice thinking with the bugs though…you’re sure they don’t eat humans right?" 

Lafontaine grinned, closing the jar which contained well over a million lab altered insects that were unleashed on the horde of were-bears that decided to attack the campus from the evil forest that decided to randomly appear behind the school. 

The 8 foot bears ran away screaming and scratching, like a scene out of a cartoon. Laf couldn’t look more pleased. 

"Nah, humans aren’t that tasty to these guys. I mean, they’re not quite ready for Ancient Egypt scarab type damage here but until then, they’re just really awesome fleas”

The Zetas and the Summer Society followed the bears with spears, tridents and screams, ensuring the school would be bear free. Unaffiliated but concerned students slowly began to disperse back to their rooms, to sleep or study, who knows, college is hard. 

Danny looked down at the happy scientist and held out her hand, “Nice”    
Laf smiled and hopped up to clap their hand against hers, “Science bitches!”

"Um sweetie, I know you’re about to do a victory dance but before you do could you help Carmilla?” Perry laughed nervously, intentionally moving as far away from the very very angry vampire.   

Laf’s shoulders sagged, "Oh balls" 

Laura and Carmilla were found on the other side of the quad where they were temporarily separated due to Laura being very excited to finally use her bear spray and literally ran into a horde of them, double wielding bottles while riding on a black panther. To be fair, it did look pretty awesome, dangerous but awesome. 

But as the fleas were unleashed to do their evil on the bears, they did also to others who were covered in fur. Laura could only stand back and watch in horror as her girlfriend mewled and cried, rolling around on the grass, furiously scratching and biting herself. 

“Laf what did you do!?” she screamed as they approached cautiously.  

“I kinda..made my own fleas?”

“They’re all over Carmilla!”

The group fell into silence as the large beautiful and dangerous black panther that is Carmilla was now dragged her face against the concrete before rolling on her back, shifting awkwardly to find relief. She growled and hissed, looking absolutely miserable.  

Danny was having a hard time holding herself together, she opted to cough and look away but her smile could be seen for miles. 

“I HAVE A YEAR’S WORTH OF BEAR SPRAY. WE COULD HAVE MADE A BOMB OR SOMETHING”

“FLEAS WERE FASTER. THEY WERE EATING PEOPLE LAURA" 

Perry was quick to jump in between the two with a sweet and patient smile, “Ok ok everyone calm down. Laf, you’re a genius, I’m sure you thought of some kind of repellent right?”   
  
Laf huffed but nodded, “As a matter of fact I did. Gimme a few minutes in the lab and I can make a shampoo or something” 

At this point, Danny officially loses it and keels over laughing, “Oh my God we have to give her a flea bath? Have you washed a cat before?” 

Carmilla froze mid bite. 

"Well she can’t go into her normal form, she’d still be covered in bugs and that’s just gross. It’s easier this way and….hey where did she go?" 

The were-bear attack team slowly turned back around just in time to just barely spot a black dot in the distance sprinting away at full speed. 

"CARMILLA" 

________________________________________

Nearly an hour later, which consisted of chasing the large black cat up a tree, Danny losing her patience and cutting down said tree then tackling and wrestling a panther into submission, Carmilla was now in the dorm bathtub, soaking wet and _very, very_ angry. 

"Thanks for your help guys but I think for the sake of my sanity and her dignity it would be best if I finished up from here" 

Laf mumbled quick apology, leaving behind a bottle of blue liquid that will kill the fleas instantly and promised she would be fine in no time. Though it little to soften Carmilla’s glare.

Perry was close behind, pushing Laf forward as Danny just could not stop laughing.  

"Don’t forget to scrub behind the ears Laura" 

If Carmila could speak, it would most likely go along the lines of ’Go fuck yourself Lawrence’ 

Laura rolled her eyes and shooed away her audience out of the bathroom and out the door until the it clicked shut behind her. She let out a long sigh, fighting were bears was unsurprisingly tiring.

She would have to call her dad later and ask him to replenish her stock of bear spray and find a good reason why. But until then, it was time to wash her girlfriend, and definitely not in the sexy way. 

Pushing herself off the door she headed back into the bathroom, the water was left running from the shower head, removing the less determined bugs from her fur. Despite ever fiber of her being telling her to run away, Carmilla sat still, defeated and angry she let the water way away her pride and let her fur droop in her eyes and cling to her skin. 

Laura stared at the sorry sight before her before grabbing the bottle on the counter and kneeling in front of her. 

"I’m sorry about this…” she started, pouring the thick blue substance in her hand. 

Carmilla snorted, shaking her head, purposely ensuring Laura would be receiving a small wave of dirty water to the face. 

She yelped and wiped her face with her sleeve,”Ugh…ok yeah I would be upset if I was covered in bitey bugs too. This stuff should work so just be patient ok babe?” 

She huffed, eyes narrowed and annoyed she looked away but remained still as Laura applied the shampoo to her fur. 

Laura never owned a cat herself growing up, she always had dogs. Large dogs that were trained to guard the house and her, be it a dragon or burglar. Thus washing a giant black panther that was roughly a half size larger than her great dane and german shepard was quite similar. 

Of course, having said panther understand and comprehend what was going on helped. Carmilla sat up and turned around when asked politely. 

“You know… we were a pretty awesome team” she says while combing her soapy fingers through Carmilla’s long tail, watching in mild amusement as some bugs jumped ship and others just fell over dead and were washed away into the drain.

Carmilla’s eyes softened, she would be smiling right now,”And I totally saw you take out that really big one, bam! Right in the neck!” Laura laughed, satisfied with her tail she reached up and used the last bit of shampoo on her head and neck. 

“But now I’m gonna have to explain why I used up so much bear spray" 

Carmilla wasn’t paying attention, she leaned forward and rested her head on the edge of the tub, letting Laura’s finger gently work in the soap on her head and behind the ears. 

"Hey hey don’t you get used to this!” she huffed, but took this opportunity to take her soapy fur and make temporary spikes. 

One eye opened as Laura giggled to herself,”How do you feel?” she asked, quick to divert her attention away from her new hairstyle. 

Sitting up, she looked down at herself. The water began to run clear of black spots and she could no longer feel tiny legs crawling all over her, biting and being generally disgusting. With a small nod, Laura hopped up and grabbed the shower head. Changing the mode to something stronger, she began to rinse away from the foam and the spikes much to her displeasure. 

“I was kinda hoping my first time washing you would be….you know, under different circumstances” she laughed, turning the water off, leaving Carmilla the panther sitting in the tub, sopping wet and looking annoyed. No bugs but still angry. 

She hopped out of the tub and looked up at Laura dead in the eyes.

“…Carmilla please don’t" 

Before she could grab a towel to shield herself, Carmilla held her ground and shook, hard. Water was sent flying in every direction, Laura yelped and shrieked back but there was no hope for her, she was soaked. 

"Oh come on!" 

Laughter was her response. 

Laura wiped her eyes to find a very naked Carmilla standing up. Her black hair wet and wild from shaking so hard, it clung to her face and neck but she smiled on anyway. 

"Totally worth it” she grinned, combing her fingers through her hair out of her face. 

“Sheeeesh…..well…are you all better now?” she huffed, grabbing the towel she intended to save herself and wiped her face. 

“Not a creepy crawler on me…God that was disgusting…never again…but the bath was nice, we should do that again sometime cutie” she grinned 

With a huff, Laura tossed the towel at Carmilla and brushed passed her, “Yeah maybe, now if you don’t mind. Now I have to take a shower” 

It took nearly two seconds for the towel to be forgotten on the floor and Carmilla’s hands around her waist, “When I said we should do it again, I wasn’t talking about me” 

Laura rolled her eyes,”I know what you’re doing. Trying to forget that we all saw you run up a tree and Danny jumping you” 

Her hands dropped like a hot rock, “Way to kill the mood cupcake” 

Laura laughed, peeling off her shirt she smiled and placed a quick kiss on her cheek, “I didn’t say no” 


End file.
